Trouble with Brock
by BrocksAngel
Summary: New Story! New to the Board! No bashing please. Kim gets herself in trouble with Brock Lesnar just hours after she is signed to the WWE.
1. Default Chapter

She was small for her age. She was 18 and stood at 4'6". She wasn't getting any taller. She was new in the WWE, Vince had just hired her. She wasn't gonna be one of those divas that thought she was all that and a bag of chips. She was there to wrestle, not show off her body like she was some prize to be won. There was no point to that. Nothing. She was going to be starting an alliance with the Undertaker. She didn't mind at all. After all he was the biggest dog in the yard. She was doing her first run in and it was gonna end ugly. That was how it was written, but what happened after the cameras went off would not be part of the plan.   
  
~Smack Down...~  
  
She ran down with the chair. It was almost bigger than her. She went to hit Brock Lesnar with it, he turned quickly and kicked it into her head. She went down. It hurt like a bitch. Taker lost and as Brock was leaving, he picked the girl up effortlessly and smiled evilly at Taker. They entered the backstage area and she went to get off his shoulder but he held her tightly.  
  
"You can let me go now you baboon." she said with a tone that she didn't want any trouble  
"No My manager would like to talk to you." He said stubbornly  
"Fuck your manager. Put me down." she said with an attitude.  
  
She wasn't gonna be able to fight him. No way, No how. He threw her into the back seat of the limo and got in. She went to exit the other door, but Paul Heyman was there.   
  
"Hello Doll Face" Brock said  
"This is Kid napping ya know!" she yelled at him  
"Your not a kid" he said back mocking her  
"So! Your still forcing me to leave with you even though I don't want too! You big Jackass!" She screamed  
"Quiet!" His loud voice boomed  
"I have a proposition for you." Paul said looking at her  
"I'm not doing anything for either of you!" She said pissed off  
"Tough! Now shut up and listen" Paul yelled at her  
"Whatever" she replied  
  
She sat there letting everything her was saying go in one ear and right out the other. Paul wanted her to defy Vince and turn on taker and to become Brock's valet. She told him to fuck off. They arrived at the hotel and Brock dragged her into the hotel. She didn't fight him. There was no point. He let her have his bed and Paul left locking the door from the front so the only way to get out would be the key that was hanging out of Brock's pant pocket. That next morning she woke up before him and was gonna try the impossible. She walked over and reached with her right hand to grabbed the keys. She almost had it when Brock's right hand sprang out to grabbed her and pull her to a different type of choke hold. He wasn't hurting her. Not at all. This type didn't hurt the person.  
  
"Think your sneaking and get away with that." He said grabbing her  
"Your holding me here against my will!" She said pissed off  
"You don't belong with a dick like taker. Not at all" He said to her  
"I'd rather be with him then you!" she screamed at him  
  
She heard her voice cracking. She was getting very scared. He was 6'4", a whole 2 feet taller than her and he was a lot bigger than her. He could squash her like a bug. She finally began to shake.  
  
"Okay fine I won't go anywhere. Can you please let me go?" she said almost stuttering  
"I don't know maybe I'll hold you here like this until Paul arrives." he said smirking down at her  
"Please? I asked nicely. Something I don't rarely do." She asked nicely   
  
She was small so small in his arms. He could picture him with a girl this small. He pushed that though aside and was gradually moving backwards. She asked quickly again when with great speed picked her up and threw her on the bed and straddled her hips.   
  
"Get off! Get off of me right now!!!!!!!" She screamed  
"Shut up!" He yelled back her  
"No! Get off!" She yelled again at him  
  
She looked at him and her eyes started to glaze over. She was scared shit less. She tried pushing him off but came out empty handed. She let the tears that were filling her eyes run down. She was so scared of what he might do now. He could easily take advantage of her.   
  
"Brock. Please get off of me. I'll sit in the corner not talking or saying anything if you would please..." she said scared out of her mind  
"Your just turning me on by begging me to stop." He said with a evil smirk   
  
She was panicking then. She tried to hit him but he pinned both arms above her. She was crying now. She never cried. It was just something she never did, well not in front of people. She looked in his eyes to maybe put some sense in his head, but he just ran a finger down her cheek. She was begging him her mind to get off, but that wasn't going to remove him.   
  
"You are a cute little thing..." Brock said looking down at her  
"Brock stop it!" She creamed at him  
"Maybe I should take you as mine own..." he said evilly  
"Your really scaring me! Please just get off of me and leave me alone." she exclaimed now in a panicked frenzy  
  
He looked down at her pleading eyes and kissed her forehead. He released her of his grip and reluctantly removed himself for her. She scrambled away from him and hugged her knees. She was now deathly petrified of Brock. She always stood away from him when they went somewhere. They arrived at smack down and taker was waiting for them.  
  
"Brock! Let the girl go!"  
"No! She's actually my little sex toy right now."  
  
She looked up in disgust and fear and Taker could see the look on her face. She looked Mark in the eyes and could somehow read him and could tell he wanted her to run. She turned and ran toward the building. Brock went to grab her, but taker hit him with a chair. He got in the building and saw her sitting in the corner crying. He lifted her up like she was a baby and brought her to his locker room. She wrapped her arms around his neck and wasn't letting go.   
  
"Hun, he's not here right now calm down." Taker said trying to get her to calm down  
"He was going to take a advantage of me." She cried out  
"No he was probably just saying it to scare you." He told her reassuringly  
"He was going to do it to me in the hotel room this morning. He wouldn't get off of me and he said that me begging him was turning him on." She answered him with tears in her eyes  
"Its okay, not only do I have your back my brother Kane does too"Taker said smiling  
  
At that moment, Brock came running in. Taker shielded her and fought Brock. Paul Heyman maneuvered around the two and stalked up to her. Kane came in and attacked Paul. Brock and Paul ran out in fear.  
  
"Little girl...you okay?" Kane said looking at her  
"Yeah...and its Kim." She said  
"Okay...Now...lets get you ready for the show tonight" Taker said looking down at her  
"Well what does Vince have me doing?" 


	2. mixed feelings

She complied with what Vince wanted her to do, but over all things with taker weren't working out great. She was a mischievous girl that liked to wander and hated being kept locked up in takers room. She was now fresh bait. She walking around the hall ways and was skipping along to her own beat when she ran into him...she was scared of him. She would admit to anyone that asked. She looked up at him and started backing away slowly. He was too quick for her and back her to the wall and blocked each side of her.   
  
"Hello angel"  
"Go away"  
"Kiss me"  
"What!"  
"Kiss me!"  
  
Before she could respond yes or no to the question his covered hers and he was kissing her. She placed her small hands on his chest and pushed him away. He looked at her disbelievingly and she looked down trying to figure out what happened. She didn't want to end the kiss but she had ended it. Why? Did she like Brock? He had her pinned to the wall and she looked up at him and he looked down at the small child. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she boosted herself up. Brock was surprised at the actions but held her place. She just continued to look him in the eye when he pushed his lips to hers and they kissed again. It was unbelievable. The two were the last two to that would ever hook up. Kim was surprised at herself....what was she getting herself into? 


	3. copyright

Hey Everyone!!! Sorry that is really short. I have school and its hard to write and update at the same time. If you want me to write more please review and let me know!!! Thanks and Much Luv!!!  
  
Brocks Angel  
  
~*~I don't own anyone affiliated with the WWE. I do, However, own Kim. She is mine.Thanx!~*~ 


	4. Confusion

She looked up at him and he looked down at her. She ran. She didn't know what was going on. She didn't like Brock...or did she? She was so confused with her feelings at the moment. She opened her locker room door and closed it. She slid to the fall looking into space. She didn't know what was going on. She was so confused with herself. There was a knock on the door and Kim was reluctant to open it.   
  
"Who is it?"  
"It me Trish!!!" She replied happily  
"Come in!" Kim said moving away from the door.  
  
Trish came in and saw her sitting there distraught. The first thing that came to her mind was what was wrong.  
  
"Hun? Whats wrong? What happened?"  
"Brock kissed me"  
"Huh?"  
"Brock kissed me and then I pushed him away, but then I kissed him again."  
"Do you like Brock?"  
"That's what I'm confused about. I don't think I like Brock. All I can remember is when he tried to hurt me that time"  
"Maybe you should talk to him"  
"I dunno if that will help. After I broke the second kiss I looked up at him and I ran. I didn't know what to do or what to say."  
"Well, Hun, its obvious that you have a little crush on him" Trish said with a smirk  
"And why is that?"  
"You kissed back. You responded to him after he kissed you"  
"But, I don't. I don't think I do...maybe I do." Kim said now confusing herself  
"Sweety, Even I can tell that you like him"   
"I'm afraid of him though. I don't think I'll be able to just walk up to him" She said in a worried tone  
"Do you want me to talk to him?" Trish said with a smile  
"I don't want you get hurt." Kim said worried  
"I won't. I'll ask him if he has a crush on you and then we will go on from there!"  
"Okay thank you Trish. I don't know what I would do without you." Kim said giving her a hug.  
  
Trish left Kim thinking. 'What if he does like me? Am I gonna just go out with him? Am I gonna avoid him' She put her head in her hands and just continued to think of the many possibly things that came into her mind. This eventually gave her a headache and she just lied down on the couch that was in her room. 


End file.
